


Принц на горошине

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Series: Сказки пяти стран [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: по сказке Г.Х.Андерсена «Принцесса на горошине»
Series: Сказки пяти стран [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836100
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Принц на горошине

Ветер страшно завывал за окном, хлопал отвязавшимися ставнями и заливал стекла — на улице разыгралась настоящая буря.

В поисках братьев принцесса Туури заглянула во все комнаты маленького замка, в кладовые и на кухню, но нашла их в гостевой спальне — они стащили на одну кровать все самые мягкие матрасы, перины и туфяки.

— Что вы делаете? — удивилась принцесса.

— Проверяем, не рухнут ли десять самых мягких перин и матрасов, если положить их друг на друга, — ответил принц Онни, стряхивая пыль с пепельной головы.

Куда менее габаритный принц Лалли упал на стул и попытался отдышаться после тяжелой работы.

— Мы будем на них прыгать?! — обрадовалась Туури: королева-бабушка отсутствовала, а значит, можно было делать все, что захочется и что разрешит ее старший внук.

— Нет, — поймал принц Онни сестру, побежавшую за лестницей. — Это для проверки потенциальных невест. Бабушка ведет переговоры.

Принцесса Туури удивилась еще больше.

— Им не жирно будет? В смысле не мягко?

Онни буркнул:

— В том и дело. Бабушка сказала: чтобы понять, настоящая ли принцесса, нужно спрятать сухую горошину под нижнюю перину. Вот так, — показал брат. — Мол, настоящая принцесса почувствует, что что-то мешает спать. Понятия не имею, зачем она решила найти таких неженок. Но не переживай, тебе найдем сурового воина. Какого-нибудь рыцаря.

В небе над замком громыхнуло, и тут же раздался настойчивый стук в дверь. Лалли побежал открывать, ожидая, что это из-за непогоды вернулась любимая (им) бабушка. Но на крыльце стояла и обтекала закутанная в промокший плащ фигура одного роста с Лалли.

— Принцесса? — уточнил Лалли.

— Сам ты принцесса. Я принц! — оскорбился гость. — У вас что, о манерах не знают? Почему я до сих пор стою на пороге? Где сухие тапочки и грог?

Лалли поколебался, думая, не закрыть ли дверь перед носом наглеца, но все же посторонился, пропуская его внутрь.

— Ну и погодка в вашем королевстве, — ворчал гость, скидывая бесполезный плащ и безуспешно пытаясь привести в порядок волосы. — У вас хотя бы найдется горячая ванна?

— Что за шум? Кто вы? — спустился на шум Онни.

— Принц Эмиль из соседнего королевства. Буря застала меня в пути, — гордо вскинул он голову с не царственно прилипшими прядями.

— Принц из соседнего королевства! — зашептала из коридора Туури. — Говорят, там все мужчины писанные красавцы! Высокие и златовласые!

— Говорят, — подтвердил Онни.

— Уи-и-и-и! — выбежала Туури из коридора и разочаровалась.

— Лалли, проводи принца в комнату для гостей, пусть приведет себя в порядок, — устало махнул Онни рукой и пошел распоряжаться насчет ужина.

Ел Эмиль, во всяком случае, как положено принцу — ножом и вилкой, не забыв повязать салфетку, но в остальном у хозяев остались сомнения в его происхождении.

— Бабушка не давала указаний насчет принцев. Даже не знаю, как его для тебя проверить, — прошептал Онни сестре.

— Не важно, — пробубнила Туури: Эмиль оказался достаточно красив и золочен, но для счастья ей не хватало в нем еще двадцати сантиметров роста.

После ужина ноющего о страшной усталости гостя препроводили на отдых и поспешно захлопнули за ним дверь. Ночь прошла спокойно. А утром, проходя мимо гостевой комнаты, Онни вспомнил о забытой мелочи.

— Вот же… какая досада, — пробормотал он, — мы забыли разобрать башню из перин.

— Что делать? — полюбопытствовал Лалли.

— Делать вид, что в нашем королевстве так принято. Проявляем уважение к гостям? — подсказала безудержно хихикающая с братьев Туури.

К завтраку принц Эмиль спустился помятым и совсем не отдохнувшим.

— Как спалось? — со шкодливой улыбкой спросила Туури, уверенная, что гость несколько раз упал с пуховой башни.

— Ужасно! — пожаловался Эмиль, элегантно присаживаясь мимо стула. — Количество перин в самый раз, толк в них вы знаете, но они камнями набиты? Всю ночь глаз не сомкнул. Надеюсь, на мне не осталось синяков! — трагично закатил он глаза.

Завтрак прошел в гробовом молчании. А после обеда, вопреки планам хозяев и горошине, Эмиль не уехал, и остался на несколько дней играть с Лалли в шахматы и рассуждать о политике, доводя Онни до нервного тика. Количество подсыпаемых им под перину горошин увеличивалось каждый вечер в геометрической прогрессии, ухудшало гостю сон, но не уменьшало упрямства и приправленного хамством дружелюбия. В конце концов к крыльцу невежливо привели лошадь Эмиля и пообещали скучать. Эмиль пообещал еще как-нибудь заехать. Лалли посоветовал подгадать приезд к отсутствию бабушки: ее антипатия и симпатия пугали примерно одинаково.

— И все-таки бабушка оказалась права, — подвела итог Туури и пошла вытряхивать ведро горошин из-под горы перин.


End file.
